RYFAM Topanga's Daughters Dinner
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Have Dinner With Topanga


Maya just finished talking with Shawn, and let Riley know he had told her he, Auggie, and Cory were going to watch a New York Mets baseball game at the stadium that night, and Katy was going to work at Topanga's until closing that night. Riley suggested that she and Maya should go over to Cory and Topanga's apartment for dinner. They would get Chinese food on the way over and surprise Topanga when she got home from her law office.

Maya and Riley had Donna and Francine drive them to the Chinese restaurant, then to the apartment. Maya and Riley still had keys to the apartment and let themselves in. They started to set the table and put out the food when Topanga opened the door and stepped into the apartment. She was surprised to see her daughters: "Hey girls, what are doing here?" Maya walked over to Topanga and took her briefcase and set it against the sofa and hugged and kissed Topanga: "We heard the guys were going to the baseball game tonight, so we thought we would surprise you with dinner. We didn't want you to eat alone." Topanga hugged Maya again: "Well that's a thoughtful surprise, thank you both. I'm going to go and wash my hands."

When Topanga returned to the living area, she walked over to Maya who was still standing by the front door. Maya asked Riley if she was ready for them to come to the table. When Riley looked up to answer Maya, Maya saw the twinkle in Riley's eyes and smiled at her wife. Riley replied: "Well almost Peaches." Maya looked at Topanga and turned back to Riley: "Honey, is there something wrong?" Riley looked at Maya, then she looked at Topanga and back to Maya again: "Well Peaches, I think Topanga's a little over-dressed for dinner, don't you?

Maya turned back to Topanga and looked at what Topanga was wearing. Topanga was wearing what she called her Lawyer Uniform which consisted of a grey pencil skirt with matching grey tailored jacket. Under the jacket she wore a Satin Silk blouse. Her under garments were a matching Satin Silk lace bra and panties set. And she had on 3-inch black stiletto heels. Since it was warm weather, she did not wear any stockings. She looked very professional. Maya turned back to Riley: "You know Honey, I agree with you. Mom's way over-dressed for dinner tonight."

Riley nodded Yes and noticed Topanga was looking at Maya with a confused look: "Peaches, why don't you help Mom take off her jacket?" Maya smiled and moved behind Topanga and helped her remove her jacket. She folded it and put it on the sofa as she looked at Riley: "I think she is still over-dressed." Riley nodded Yes again: "I agree, Peaches, help her take off her skirt too."

Maya turned back to Topanga, whose eyes were starting to flutter, and unzipped the skirt and started pulling it down. Topanga was now more confused, but lifted each leg when Maya pulled the skirt down and off. Maya looked back to Riley: "Now Mom should take off her blouse, don't you think Honey?" Riley just nodded Yes again. Maya moved in front of Topanga and started to unbutton her blouse. Topanga was just staring at her and let it happen. When all of the buttons were opened, Maya moved behind her and pulled the blouse off, folded it and placed it top of the jacket on the sofa.

Riley smiled: "Wow, Mom looks so beautiful in her bra and panties set." Maya grinned: "Yes she does, but I still think she is over-dressed for dinner." Riley agreed: "You're right Peaches, take her bra off too." Maya moved behind Topanga again and unclasped her bra and took it to the sofa. Topanga just stood there; she didn't even try to cover her bare breasts. But she closed her eyes and moaned softly as Maya came back to her and licked both of her breasts. Maya then sucked on each nipple for a moment. Maya kissed Topanga on the lips and said: "You know we love you Mom." When Maya moved away from Topanga, Riley moaned too: "She really is beautiful Peaches. But she still needs her panties off." Maya nodded Yes this time, and started to kneel before Topanga. As she did, she pulled Topanga's panties down and off. Then Maya stepped away and she and Riley both moaned at their Mom's naked beauty, standing there in front of them wearing only her stiletto heels.

Topanga finally opened her eyes and asked: "Now am I dressed for dinner my daughters?" Both girls chuckled and nodded Yes. But then Riley noticed: "Wait, now compared to Mom, Peaches you are over-dressed too. Mom, help Maya take off her sundress." It was now Maya's turn to look surprised as Topanga reached down and took the hem of her sundress and pulled it up and off of Maya. Maya wasn't wearing anything under her sundress and now stood in front of the other two wearing only sandals.

Riley's smile got even bigger: "Now you are both properly dressed for dinner. Please join me." Both naked ladies moved to the dinner table and sat down and had dinner. Topanga looked at Riley: "Sweetie, do you like what you're seeing?" Riley smiled wide: "Absolutely. My two favorite ladies naked." All three laughed.

When all of the extra food was put away and the dishes put into the dishwasher, Riley said it was time for them to go home: "Mom, what are you going to do now?" Topanga gave them both a hug and kiss: "I'm going to my room and stay naked for your Father to enjoy me." Maya and Riley both blushed and said together: "Too much information!"

Topanga laughed and asked: "What are my two daughters going to do tonight?" Riley looked at Maya, then back to Topanga: "I am going to make love to my naked wife on our trip back to our Condo." Maya's eyes got big as Riley moved them toward the front door, bending down to retrieve Maya's sundress, but not offering to let her put it back on. Topanga just chuckled: "Too much information! Love you both. And thank you for a very interesting and fun dinner. We should do this again soon."


End file.
